


Super Smashing Brothers

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, GOSH, anyways I suck at tagging, but oh well lol, i might continue this and ship?, im a busy enby okay, peter b is horrified by gwen's universe's memes, probably not, some sciencey stuff that makes no sense, they're all being cute and playing super smash bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: All the Spider people discover they can return to Mile's universe, and use this opportunity to make fun of each other's dimensions and play video games





	1. Well I should hope it does

The spider people had to admit, they felt  _ a little  _ stupid after realizing they had gained the ability to go back to Mile’s dimension thanks to being dragged to it in the first place. They had all had such a touching moment about never seeing each other, and then they all discovered it was as easy as just thinking really hard about being there. Noir in particular was a little mad he had gotten emotional over nothing, but he was also just glad he got to see Spider-ham again. Miles was a little afraid to ask what all was going on there. It was bad enough Spider-ham was always sitting in his lap when they came over.

Thankfully, it didn’t still cause the “glitch” thing they had all experienced before. Ned, some guy Peter B had apparently just recently reconnected with, said it probably had something to do with their atoms just needing time to adjust to the new dimension under less stressful settings, and that the reason they were able to travel there in the first place was something to do with the “glitches” leaving some of their matter behind throughout the dimension. It was strange, and most of the techno talk flew right over Mile’s head (he was always more of a chemistry guy than a physics guy), but he was happy to get to see his new friends again. 

The new major downside, now that said friends weren’t painfully being deconstructed atom by atom, was that they could only meet in Mile’s universe. And usually, that meant them all crowding into his dorm room and playing Super Smashing Brothers. Ganke was truly a saint for putting up with this shit. 

“Taste Kirby bitch!” Gwen shouted, attempting to deliver the final blow that would knock “Link” (Peni) off the platform. 

“Shhh! Gwen! Keep it down, I cannot afford to have security called on me while I’m harboring two teenagers, two adults, and a talking anthropomorphic pig in my room!” Miles said. He was sitting on the top bunk with his roommate, trying desperately to finish a paper that was due in the morning while ignoring the chaos below him. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Everyone, once more, what do you call this game?” Peter B asked. Everyone rolled their eyes before indulging him.

“Super Smashing Brothers,” Miles said, with Ganke nodding.

“We call it Super Mash Bros,” Gwen said.

“It’s 1933 in my dimension,” Noir reminded them. “I’m still not entirely sure what that box is or how you’re controlling the things inside it with those weird remotes.”

“In my dimension, it’s called Smash Brothers Super,” Peni added.

“I still can’t get over this. It’s called Super Smash Bros! Why are your dimensions so weird?” Peter said, though he muttered the last bit to himself.

“I just can’t believe that in all the differences between our dimensions this is still the one that always gets you,” Spider-ham said.

“No, plenty of other things confuse me too. Like hey, Gwen, road work ahead?”

“Well I should hope it would,” Gwen finished, grunting as she futilely tried again to beat Peni. They all knew how it was going to end. No one lost to Peni at Super Smashing Brothers.

“That’s horrifying,” Peter moaned and buried his head in his hands. Of course this caused him to fall over because his was sitting in a tiny desk chair that was held together by duct tape and hope. 

“At least none of us were literally married to Zendaya,” Miles argued.

“I still don’t know who that is! Her name is Mary Jane.” Peter said from his place on the floor. Miles knew from experience he wouldn’t be getting up until he had to return to his dimension. Or until one of them coached him up with food.

“Yeah and our dimensions are the weird ones,” Miles muttered.

“No!” Gwen shouted, though it was nearly drowned out by Peni’s shout and laughter of victory. 

“While I’m still not entirely sure what you’re doing, even I could have told you this result was inevitable,” Noir said.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Noir,” Gwen said to him before turning to Peni. “I will best you one day.”

“Mhm I can’t wait,” Peni smiled. 

“As much fun as it is to have super heros playing video games in my dorm room, Miles and I do have to be up at 6 tomorrow,” Ganke said sheepishly. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot your dimension abused children by making them wake up before 8,” Spider-ham said. 

“Shit it’s 1 am. I am horrible at being responsible” Peter said. “Miles, Ganke, Peni, Gwen, all of you bed. Now.” He said with his best ‘dad voice.’ “Wait actually, Peni, Gwen, go back to your own dimensions, then bed.”

“Yes sir,” Miles snorted. “I can’t believe I’m taking orders from a man who considers cold pizza he found on his bed to be a well balanced breakfast.”

“It technically has all the main food groups!” Peter argued.

“Nope, we’re not going there again tonight. Good night everyone, try not to come on a school night next time please. Take care in your own dimensions!” Miles waved as his friends one by one took turns going back to their own dimensions, before sighing and happily moving back to his bed on the bottom bunk.

“Man, it's so cool that we get to hang out with people from other dimensions. Not to mention they’re super heroes,” Ganke said.

“Hey, I’m a superhero too,” Miles said. “Technically they same one they are.”

“Tell that to the guy who hit you over the head with the old lady’s purse the other day,” Ganke laughed.

“Hey, it's a work in progress!” Miles said, but he couldn’t help laughing along with Ganke. “Man am I glad i got such a cool a roommate.”   
“Yeah, and don’t forget that the next time you’re debating whether or not to stay out past curfew. I cover for your ass enough.”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way.”

“Anytime.”

And even though they were on different beds now and he couldn't actually see him, Miles could hear the smile in his voice. 


	2. john mulaney

“Not that I don't love seeing you guys, and trust me I really do! What did I say about coming back on a school night?” Miles sighed, taking in the now familiar sight of a group of superheros crowded on the bottom of the bunk bed he shared with his best friend and roommate. 

“Sorry kid, but I'm not sure the time in our dimensions really lines up,” Peter B said, sheepish despite the fact that he was currently shoving half of the boys’ contraband snack collection into his mouth. Miles really hoped Ganke, who was a bit of a germaphobe, overlooked the bits of potato chip that sprayed onto their carpet. 

“I am from 1933,” Noir shrugged. Miles sighed again but decided to let it rest this time. At least they weren't playing Super Smashing Brothers again. They were actually just planning on having a more chill night, watching some movie on Ganke's laptop and eating whatever snacks Peter B decides to spare them. 

“So what do you guys want to watch?” Ganke asked from the top bunk.

“Eh, I'm feeling comedy,” Gwen said. “Long day and all that shit. Would you believe I stopped 8 separate muggings today?” The rest of the Spider-people winced, all too aware of how exhausting their job could be at times, while Ganke just nodded and began filtering through comedies. 

“Why don't we just watch a comedian?” Miles suggested. “Most comedies, in this dimension at least, aren’t very good. Besides, we need to introduce Noir to some 2019 humour.” Said Spider-person simply shrugged in acknowledgment.

“Oh that's fun!” Spider-ham used his cartoon-logic- _ thing  _ to pop up directly on the top bunk next to Ganke's laptop. He must have been used to it by now, as he managed to suppress his usual falling-off-the-bed reaction to just a slight jump. “How about this guy? He seems cool!” 

“John Mulaney?” Ganke said. “Yeah sure.” He jumped of the bed and set his laptop on the floor in front of where everyone was gathered around, and clicked start. 

It only took a few minutes into the first joke for one of them to speak up.

“Why does this guy sound like Spider-ham?” Gwen asked.

“I don't hear it,” the pig shrugged. 

“No he definitely sounds like you,” Peni said.

“Yeah, you sound exactly the same. Like, hold on Ganke pause it real quick,” Miles waited for his roomate to comply before continuing. “Okay now go back, and Spider-ham you say this line with him.”

Spider-ham reluctantly repeated back some line about a dead victorian girl before shrugging again.

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

“Is this like that thing with me and that girl Zendaya again? Christ Miles cut out the weird shit about celebrities from your dimension,” Peter B. commanded. He sat up with a groan just to point firmly at Miles before flopping back down into a slouch.

“But- I mean-” Miles looked helplessly at the others in the room, getting only an apologetic shrug from each of them before giving up. “Fine, let’s just keep watching the show.”

“At least you finally know how I feel every time one of you kids quote your weird messed up vines,” Peter said.

“I think ‘Can i please get a pancake’ is the correct way to say it and that’s the mountain I’m willing to die on,” Gwen said.

“It’s waffle! And hill!” Peter groaned into his hand which had been covering his mouth in horror. “Why is my dimension the only normal one!”

“You are married to Zendaya!” Miles argued loudly, earning him a shushing motion from Ganke. “Oh right. Midnight. Dorm housing. Gotta be quiet.”   
“If you’re so mad about it stop inviting us over,” Peni teased. 

“I technically never invited any of you,” Miles reminded them. “But if this is the only way to hang out, I guess it’s worth it.”

“Aw he does love us,” Peter cooed while Gwen ruffled his hair. He was so getting her back for that later.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean it this time though! No coming back on school nights!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, im way too busy to do anything longer rn : (

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i need constant validation  
> also: fun fact, i give all my fics a draft title before i post them, and this one was "spooper dooper" because why not


End file.
